If the world ended tomorrow
by Lara Cox
Summary: COMPLETED! last chapter up! A dreadful virus takes over the world. It seems like nobody will survive. When the end of the world is coming anything could hapend... and I really mean ANYTHING
1. The begining of the end

INTRODUCTION 

HI! It's me again! I know that another fanfic is the last thing I need right now but I have a lot of fanfics written in Spanish and I'm dying to translate them in English so I can show them to you. I hope you enjoy my stories and appreciate my effort.

For the people who read my stories: Tanks you so much! Please... review.. tell mi what you think. Do I suck as a writer?

Warnings:

This story is really sad…. So is not suitable for people who are too sensitive.

The story takes place at season 9: Emma is a few months old, Chandler has just started his new career and hi is trying to get Monica pregnant.

Mike is NOT included in this story... Don´t take me wrong.. I love Mike.. but this story is so much easier without him.

Chapter 1:

The beginning of the end

Chandler was driving his wife's car. He was in his way home after a long day at work. It was Friday, which was his favorite day of the week because it was the beginning of the weekend… meaning that he would spend two days without working!

Of course, now he actually liked his job. But he was still looking forward to get home and spend time with his beautiful wife. Specially this weekend, because his wife was ovulating and they were probably going to spend the whole weekend having amazing sex and conceiving a child.

While Chandler was driving as quickly as he could, he turned on the radio so he could listen to some music on his way home. After turning the radio on, the sound of a very old song started to fill the car and Chandler started to sing along with the music.

Chandler- (singing) I feel good…. I though that I wouldn't of…

I feel good, I though that I wouldn't of…

I feel good… oh.. so good…. I got you..

I feel nice… as sugar and spice

I feel nice… as sugar and spice

I feel nice… oh… so nice… I got you

Chandler sang along with the radio until the song ended. Then, he changed the radio station to hear the news… The first news was not really shocking: a person was murderer in Manhattan, "Like every day" thought Chandler. The next news was that an strange virus have killed 20 persons in a small town of Africa. The virus seemed to be similar to the one that had caused the black plague that had terrified Europe in the 14 century. The reappearance if Africa of an old virus was something in what Chandler wasn't really interested in. So he turned off the radio and he finally got home.

When he walked into his apartment, he saw that Joey, Phoebe, Rachel and Monica were crying they eyes out while they watched the TV. First, he felt really scared because he didn't know what was wrong, but then he saw that they were just watching the movie "TITANIC".

He said hello to everybody and kissed his wife, but them Rachel interrupted them.

Rachel- Mon! our favorite part is coming up!

Chandler and Monica looked at the TV, knowing by heart, which was that part…

On the TV: Rose was safely sat in one on the few boats, but suddenly, she jumped back to

the titanic that was sinking just to be with his beloved Jack.

Jack- why did you do that? You are a fool Rose!

Rose- Don't you remember? If you jump I jump

That line made the girls and Joey cry even harder. Meanwhile, Chandler thought to him self "What is so exiting about that movie?" For him, "Titanic" was stupid, and he didn't understand why people love it so much. To his point of view, the message of the movie was: " Love causes people a lot of pain that doesn't go away even if you live 100 years."

After the movie ended, he started enjoying his weekend until Monday morning, when he came back to work. He had his usual "Monday routine" and he came back home at 6 PM. He entered at his apartment and everybody was nervously watching at the news. He kissed Monica and asked what happened.

Monica- Well... it seems that the virus that caused the black plague in Europe centuries ago is back. Now the virus mutated and doctors can't stop it. To make matters worse, the virus is spreading.

Ross- this is huge… this new virus has already killed people in England, France and Germany. Plus the hundredths of people that died in Africa.

Joey- I don't understand! Didn't doctors cured the black plague in the 14 century?

Ross- But now the virus has mutated Joey, that means that a different cure is required.

The next day, at the same time, there was already panic among the people all over the world.

The number of deaths due to the virus was increasing very quickly. And the virus has already got to South America, to Japan, and to most of the Europeans countries.

The virus hadn't got to the USA yet, but people thought it was a matter of time….

Finally, the president of the United States spoke on TV explaining the situation. He said exactly: " I know that all Americans are shocked because of what is happening in Europe, Africa, Japan, and South America. We are all very sad because of the people who died due to this virus. All we know is that the virus is very dangerous, it causes a decease that kills people within less than two weeks and the really bad news is that a person can catch it only by touching someone that is infected. The doctors are desperately trying to find a cure, but so far they are not succeeding… so I invite all the people who believe in God to pray for the doctors to find the cure. The good news, al least for Americans, is that since yesterday all our frontiers have been declared CLOSED. That means that nobody can get in or out this country, no matter what, until this problem is solved. By doing that, we can avoid that somebody who is infected but doesn't know it yet, enters in this country bringing unwillingly the virus into the United States."

Everibody in USA thought that if nobody could get in or out the country they were safe from the dreadful virus. But it was too late… by the next morning a woman who had the virus died in Manhattan…

To be continued...

Is it really the end of the world? Will our favorite friends survive? Find out just by reading the next chapters…. By the way…. For you to read the next chapters I am gonna need something called REVIEW (I know…. Blackmail is cheap, but is all I got)

TANKS! Lara


	2. This isn't happening!

So far: A very lethal virus started killing people in Africa. Then, it spread to Europe and South America. Doctors are desperately trying to find a cure but are not being successful. In spite of all the efforts for preventing the outbreak, the virus finally takes over Manhattan.

Chapter 2:

This isn't happening!

Chandler thought that he was just having a really bad dream. Where he looked, there were scared people wearing masks. The whole city looked like a scene from the movie "Outbreak". And he kept thinking of that time when Marcel starred the movie "outbreak 2, the virus takes Manhattan". Now it seemed like those movies were becoming the reality. Chandler just couldn't believe it. Was it really happening? A dreadful virus was taking over the world?

He was thinking about that while he was in his way home. He had taken the subway because Monica got the car that day. He was standing up because all the sit were taken. Suddenly, the train stopped and there was a short blackout. Chandler thought "This isn't happening!", At that moment, a woman fell over him, and he instinctively cached her to prevent her to hit the floor.

The woman tanked him, and explained him that she had a flu and that she wasn't feeling so well. She added that she had fell because she was feeling very dizzy. Chandler politely helped her to get a sit. The subway finally started moving again, and 15 minutes later Chandler was home.

He entered al his apartment longing to see his wife. But he only founded a note that obviously, the note had been written in a hurry. It said: "Honey… we all are at the Beth Israel hospital. Nothing happened, but all the people of USA have to be tested to see who has the virus. A presidential order says so. We'll wait for you here…. I love you… I love you… I love you…"

Chandler rushed to get to the hospital. Once he got there, a man that probably was from the CDC (Control Decease Center) and that was wearing a weird protective suit that prevent him from having any contact with anything outside the suit, stooped him.

CDC guy- excuse me sir. Are you here to get the test?

He didn't need to said witch test… at that moment no human being was thinking about anything that wasn't the new virus.

Chandler- yes.

CDC guy-. What's your name?

Chandler- Chandler Bing

CDC guy- (writing it down) ok Mr. Bing. Before I let you in to get your blood test I have to ask you some questions.

Chandler- ok..

CDC guy- Were you in Africa, Europe or anything else outside the United States during the last month?

Chandler- no. I haven't left USA since 1998..

CDC guy- good… And do you feel nauseas, dizziness, or a headache?

Chandler- no… I feel fine.

CDC guy- Thanks.. now you can go to get you blood tested… but before going into the hospital you have to wear this yellow bracelet. (handing him a yellow bracelet)

Chandler- why? What's that?

CDC guy- to be in the hospital everybody has to wear a colour bracelet as an identification.

The guy pointed to a sign that Chandler read carefully. It said: BLUE bracelets are for people who had been tested and DO NOT have the virus. YELLOW bracelets are for the people who hadn't been tested but are not likely to have the virus. ORANGE bracelets are for those who are likely to have the virus but haven't been tested yet. RED bracelets are for those who HAVE the virus.

CDC guy- see? Yellow means that you are not likely to have the virus…

Chandler- good..

CDC guy- I'm sorry! I almost forgot asking you one last thing. Where you recently in direct contact with any person that was feeling sick?

Chandler- no, I don't think so… well , there was a sick lady on the subway… but...

CDC guy- in that case, you have to wear an orange bracelet… and please… don't touch or stay to close to anybody just in case you are infected.

Chandler- (a little scared) ok.

CDC guy- ok… take the bracelet and this mask and you can go…

He did what the guy told him to… then, a nurse who was also wearing an special protective suit, tell him that she was going to take some of his blood for the test. All the nurses and doctors seemed to be prepared for a trip to Chernobyl…. because of the protective suits they wore. He followed the nurse to the test room. But before they got there he saw Monica, Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel holding Emma. All of them were waiting for him with blue bracelets and their masks on. Chandler wanted to hud and kiss Monica more than anything, but he couldn't because he might still be infected. However, Monica wasn't aware of Chandlers situation and she ran towards him. But before se could get too close to him, the nurse stooped her.

Nurse- I'm sorry… you can get close to this man… he might be infected…

Monica- no… he can't be infected, he is my husband.

At the minute he said that words Monica realized how stupid that must had sounded. This was a situation in which it didn't mattered who Chandler was. The virus didn't care if he was her husband.. he could be infected even tough she loved him more than anything in this word… Chandler could see how her eyes were filled with tears so, he tried to cheer her up somehow.

Chandler- don't worry honey… is all going to be ok… I will be here very soon, and I'll be wearing one of those blue things … after all… blue has been always my favorite colour.

Monica- You better!

Then Chandler warmly smiled at her, on the inside he was scared to dead too, but he wanted to stay strong for Monica. She told him "I love you, I'll be waiting for you here" and then he went with the others to tell them the news while Chandler went to take his blood test.

Monica was nervously walking around the waiting room. She was really worried and the others tried in vain to calm her down… telling her that Chandler was going to be ok… that he didn't have the virus. On the other hand, she tried to convince her friends to leave the hospital because being there anyone could get sick. But nobody wanted to leave without Chandler. Only Rachel left the hospital, only because Ross convince her that she had to take Emma home. Eventually, Rachel agreed that the hospital wasn't a good place for the baby… so she took Emma home while the rest of the gang remained next to Monica… waiting for Chandler.

A really long hour passed by, and then they finally saw Chandler. He was really pale, and instead of walking towards them, he was walking with a nurse towards an elevator. Monica freaked out when he notice three things: 1. The nurse was trying to keep everybody away from Chandler. 2. The elevator where they were taking Chandler had a sing that said "USE ONLY TO GO TO THE ISOLATION ROOM". 3. His husband's face showed and unbelievable fear. Feeling really scared and confused, Monica started crying and Ross asked to another nurse what was going on.

Ross- excuse me, nurse…

Nurse- Yes?

Ross- my brother in law has just been tasted on the virus… but now they took him upstairs… why would they do that? What's going on?

Nurse- Is your brother in law MR. Chandler Bing?

Ross- yes…

Nurse- good… I happen to be looking for Mr. Bing's relatives… he gave me a letter for Mrs. Bing… I think it explains everything

Monica heard that and she took the letter and started reading it out loud, so Ross, Joey and Phoebe could know what it said.

Monica- (reading) " Dear Monica: Unfortunately I cant came back home now. Believe me, I would do anything to be at home… with you, but I can't… because I'm infected with the virus"

Monica started crying too much and she dropped the letter, her body started shaking, and Phoebe had to hold her so she wouldn't fall down to the floor. Ross picked up the letter and continued reading it whit tears in his eyes.

Ross- " because I'm infected with the virus. So I have to stay here until they find the cure or until the day I… you know. I only wish I could see you one last time… just in case… look… I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I want you to go home and stay there so you wont get infected too. Don't you worry about me, because I'm sure they will find the cure and I will be able to be at home with you very soon. I love you, I love you, I love you…."

Monica- (crying even harder) OH NO! God… why him?

Ross- I don't believe this… my best friend!

Monica- this isn't happening… it must be a nightmare

Phoebe- (crying and holding Monica) I'm so so so sorry Mon… I don't know what to say… except that we are all here for you.

Joey- What is the matter whit you people! He didn't die…. He is just sick but he will be ok because doctors will find the cure… they gotta find a cure.. Chandler can't die…

Monica- (crying again) What if he does die? What if they find a cure when is too late for him? What am I going to do without him?…. I can't take this anymore… I have to see him…

Saying this, Monica started running towards the elevator. The guys tried to stop her, but they couldn't. She got inside the elevator looking at them, knowing that maybe it was the last time she ever so her brother and her friends. Then she pushed a button, the elevator door got closed and she went to the isolation room.

Once she got out the elevator, man of the CDC tried to stop her, but it was in vain. She was determinate to see her husband, the love of her life. She wasn't going to walk away from him in a moment like this. She saw Chandler, who was about to get inside a room, and she knew that if she didn't act quickly they would force her to go away. So… she ran towards him… and taking him completely by surprise she desperately kissed him.

To be continued….

So…. Are you really hating me now? Or maybe do you think this is the best story ever? lol

Whatever you think… PLEASE… express it by writing a review!

By the way… for the people who already send me a review: THANKS A LOT! A loved it!

And thank you so much to the girl who explained to me how do you call the black plague in English. I made a mistake before because in my country it is called "fiebre amarilla" (yellow fibber) so I though that in English it was black fibber. But now I could correct it… so… I'm happy )


	3. You gotta have faith

So far: A very lethal virus started killing people in Africa. Then, it spread to Europe and South America. Doctors are desperately trying to find a cure but are not being successful. In spite of all the efforts for preventing the outbreak, the virus finally takes over Manhattan.

The guys had to go to the hospital to get they blood tested and see if they got the virus. Chandler was the only one in the group infected and they take him away to an isolation room. Monica desperately wants to be with him, so she finds him and kiss him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

You gotta have faith

After Monica kissed Chandler, he started panicking. He knew that whit that kiss he had given Monica the virus and he could never forgive him self for that. Of course, he had never wanted to do that, Monica took him by surprise with that kiss. He couldn't believe what she had done… she technically had committed suicide. Why on earth had she done such and stupid thing? Now, they both were going to die.

Chandler- (in shock) Why the hell did you do that?

Monica- because if you jump I jump Chandler…

After that response, Chandler couldn't do anything buy hug her really tight and his eyes started filling with tears.

Since now they were both infected, they were admitted in the hospital and sent to the same room. The both laid in the same small hospital bed and tried to process all the information they had just received: because of the virus, the had now 10 days before they died… or maybe less… but they wouldn't live longer than that. They told them that the disease has three stages: during the first stage, they would feel as if they had a common flu, at the second stage, the symptoms would get worse… they would feel dizziness, nauseas, headache, a very high fever and they would feel tired and sleepy all the time. At the stage three, they will have a really hard time to breathe and every time they cough there will be blood coming out their mouths… this was an indication that the virus had started destroying they lungs. And that was it… after stage three they will feel no more.

The doctor that explain this to them, promise them that someone will find the cure very soon and that they would be very comfortable there. He promise to do anything he could to help them.

Monica was feeling terrified. She didn't regret going with Chandler, but she was afraid of dying.

Chandler started getting mad. Monica could have gone home and stay there safely but now she was infected… but now she was going to die with him… because she was in love whit him… it really was all his fault. He punched the first pillow he saw and then throw it to the other side of the room using all of his strength.

Chandler- You are such and idiot… Did you know that?

Monica- (confused) What?

Chandler- (about to cry) this is so unfair… you were fine… you shouldn't be here… I'll never forgive my self for doing this to you…

Monica- hey.. you did nothing to me… this was my decision…

Chandler- well… it was a very stupid one..

Monica- hey… listen to me… I wasn't going to leave you alone… I love so much and I wanted to be with you… I wasn't going to make it anyway…

Chandler- Of course you were! Mon… they will stop the virus, but it might take weeks or months,

I had no chances to survive… but you had… and now you ruined them…

Monica- ok… if I had gone home I would have live… but what for? Without you I wouldn't have a life that was worth living… if I had left I would have died on the inside.

Chandler- (trying not to cry) and now I have to live my last ten days knowing that you will die too because of me… Didn't you think about that? The worse thing about this situation is not that I'm dying… is that you got the virus from me… and there are no pills for the pain that causes me knowing that. I don't want you to die…

Monica- (crying) Do you think I want to die?.. baby.. I want to live… but I want to live with you… you are my life… I have nothing if I don't have you…

Chandler- I love you so much Mon… right now I feel very selfish because deep inside I'm glad that you will be with me and I don't have to do this alone.

They kissed very softly and then looked at each other's eyes.

Monica- Please… tell me that you and me are going to be ok… tell me that they will find the cure and save us both..

Chandler- they will… you just gotta have faith…

A few days later, Joey was in his apartment, laying on his couch, really depressed with a huge pizza in front of him… but for once he couldn't eat anything… he wasn't hungry… He couldn't

stop thinking about Monica and Chandler. There was still no cure and Joey couldn't even imagine what they must be feeling. They didn't deserve to die like that… none of the virus's victims did. He cried when he though about how much he would love to visit them… but they wouldn't allow him to go inside the isolation room… Joey head somebody opening his door… so he dried his tears. It was Phoebe. She had moved in with him because she was too scared to be alone.

Phoebe- hi…

Joey- (very sadly) hi…

Phoebe- you say hi and it makes me want to kill my self… sorry honey… it was a terrible joke.

Joey- it wasn't as terrible as Chandler's jokes.

After he said that, Phoebe sat close to him at the couch and they remained in silent for a while, thinking about their friends.

Phoebe- (trying no to cry) they are going to be ok… I don't know why we are crying

Joey- I guees... hey, Pheeps... tell me something

Phoebe- What?

Joey- lately… have you been thinking about your self?… I mean… have you been thinking in what is going to happen to you? Because… I've been thinking a lot about how I might die… because of this virus… and I feel like crap because I shouldn't be worrying about me dying when Monica and Chandler are the ones who…

Phoebe- Oh honey…. Is ok… look…a lot of people are dying, everybody is freaking out all over the world, on TV they say is the end of the world… is pretty normal that you worry about your own life… is normal to be scared because you think you might die…

Joey- is not just the fact that I might die… (interrupting him self) forget it… is so stupid… it doesn't matter what I think..

Phoebe- It matters to me… tell me… What have you been thinking?

Joey- I mean… and I know this should be the last thing I should be worrying about… is just that I have never been in love like Monica and Chandler… so… what would happen if I die? Tell me… Who would really care if I died?… I know that a lot of people would be sorry for me and my family.. but no one would be really devastated if I died…

Phoebe-(shocked) Was that what you been thinking? That nobody would care if you died?

Phoebe looked at him amazed…. He had not idea that Joey was thinking exactly the same thing that she was thinking ever since the whole virus thing started. She also though that nobody would give a shit is she died.

Joey- I know! I'm a selfish bastard… what kind of person has that kind of thoughts?

Phoebe- (holding his hand) honey… we are all scared about dying… and we all want to have someone that really loves us…

Joey- yes… but… (whit tears in his eyes) Monica and Chandler might die soon… and here I am… worrying about how many people would feel devastated if I died… I am a terrible person!

Phoebe looked into his eyes, not being able to believe what she was hearing. She wanted so much to tell him that she cares a lot about him… that she would be the one feeling devastated if he died. She have been having feelings for him for a long time, she even thought that he was his soul mate but she haven't said anything because when she was going to she found out that he loved Rachel… not her. Now it was the perfect time to speak… she wanted to tell it all.. to confess with words what she felt for him.. But she couldn't say a word, all she could do was give him a loving kiss on his lips. First, he was shocked, but then he kiss her back and they melted in a very passionate kiss.

To be continued… 

So…. What do you think?… I hope you are enjoying it… thank you for the wonderful reviews… keep it up… please! 

I forgot to tell you something: THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LOVED THE MOVIE "TITANIC" AND CRIED WATCHING IT.


	4. Last Chance

So far: A very lethal virus started killing people in Africa. Then, it spread to Europe and South America. Doctors are desperately trying to find a cure but are not being successful. In spite of all the efforts for preventing the outbreak, the virus finally takes over Manhattan.

The guys had to go to the hospital to get they blood tested and see if they got the virus. Chandler was the only one in the group infected and they take him away to an isolation room. Monica desperately wants to be with him, so she finds him and kiss him. Whit that kiss Monica got infected too, now if doctors don't find the cure soon she and Chandler had only 10 days left to live. They are waiting for the cure or the end in a isolation room. But at least they are together.

Joey is really depressed because he thinks that if he died nobody would care…. Phoebe tries to comfort him… but they end up sharing a romantic kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Last chance

Ross was watching at the news, but he didn't understand why…. What he saw on TV was depressing and heartbreaking: Manhatan, Los Angeles, Chicago, Boston, Detroit, San Diego, San Francisco, Las Vegas... they have been all declared "dangerous Zones" In all that cities there were people dying because of the dam virus. Over a million people had already died worldwide because of the virus. And it was going to get so much worse…. If they didn't find a cure soon, it would be the end for huge amount of people that were infected, but still remained alive… included his little sister and his best friend.

To make matters worse, the CDC (control decease center) wasn't really making any progress. In that moment a reporter happened to be at the CDC´s headquarters, he was telling to the audience the CDC's latest announcements: the CDC informed that the 60 of the American ground was "Zone of infection"… and the number of people infected whit the virus had increased a 50 in the last two days. At that moment, Ross feel really angry and throw a pillow to the TV.

Ross- And you call that "controlling a decease"?

But what made him feel even more angry was himself. In that moment he felt really sorry for wasting all those years studying dinosaurs. For the very first time, he regretted not being a real doctor… he wished he had studied medicine so much.

At that moment, Rachel walked out the bathroom with her face being very pale and her eyes red for crying. She went were Ross was, but tried not to get so close to him.

Rachel- Ross...

Ross- (getting closer to her) yes?

Rachel- (walking away from him) Don't touch me! For God's sake stay away from me!

Ross- (feeling really worry) What happened?

Rachel- I have to go to the hospital… I'm feeling sick.. I might have the virus…

Ross- (freaking out) NO… no way!… Rach… is not possible

Rachel- (with tears in her eyes) It might be just a false alarm… don't worry…

She wanted to leave immediately. She hated having to say goodbye to Ross, but what he hated the most, was knowing that she might never see him and her sweet little Emma again. When Rachel was at the door, about to leave, maybe forever, she turned around and say one last thing to Ross.

Rachel- you just… take good care of Emma… I'm sure you will do it perfectly…

Ross- You just…make sure you came back… ok?… she and I will wait for you here..

When Rachel was gone, Ross started to feel so angry that he started to punch the pillows around him and throwing every object that get in his way. Finally, he pushed the TV set that crashed against the floor.

They said it was the end of the world…. Well… that would be true for him if Rachel, Chandler and Monica died.

The sound of the TV breaking, waked Emma up. Ross went to pick her up and comfort her. Then he decided that he needed to calm down… otherwise it would be the end of the apartment… whether the world ends or not. So…. He took a very cold shower to calm down. It was then when it hit him: he had wasted his time with Rachel like an idiot. He ruined his relationship with her by sleeping whit another woman…. Then he had ruined all the chances of getting back together… he had been postponing a reconciliation with her because he though it was never the right time. He had always figured that the right time would came when it was meant to came. He had always thought "maybe next time we will get back together for good… maybe next time"… Now he has run out of "next times"… He made a promise to him self: if Rachel came back home, he would never make the same mistakes with her again…. He just wanted another chance… one last chance to make things right… A long hour later, Rachel came back to the apartment and she was happy crying.

Rachel- I only have a flu! (she screamed excitedly) is just a flue!

She was jumping overjoyed when Ross came out from Emma's room feeling even more overjoyed. Without a hesitation, Ross hugged her and them kiss her who kissed him back very passionately.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, at Monica and Chandler's room the feelings end the situation were completely different…. They had been in a hospital for a week now and Chandler was at stage two and he had a terrible fever. Monica was just at stage one and she didn't feel that bad physically so she was taking care of her husband… she was, in vain, trying to get his fever down. Monica wetted a towel in very cold water and then putted the towel in Chandler's forehead. Then she gave him a glass of water and rearranged the pillows so Chandler would be more comfortable.

Monica- Is it better this way?

Chandler- yes… thanks…

Monica- Do you need anything else? Do you want a cup of tea?

Chandler- is ok Mon… although… I do want a cigarette…

Monica- Chandler! No!

Chandler- What? Is THAT going to kill me?

Monica pretended that he was too busy wetting the towel once again, and she ignored Chandler's bad joke. A therapist would say that she was in denial. She refused to think that Chandler might die and she might loose the love of her life. She rather to die her self. The thing was, that Chandler was already in stage two while she was in stage one. So… it seemed that if Monica survived she would survive without Chandler.

Monica went to look for a nurse, because she needed a thermometer to see if Chandler was making any progress. When she came back, a few minutes later that what Chandler expected, she looked very depressed.

Chandler- did something happened, honey?

Monica- Toby's mother is death.

Toby was a little boy who was in the next room whit his mother. Monica had been taking care of him ever since his mother started to feel too sick to do it her self. Since Monica was feeling physically well, she had focused on helping people… she spent the last week taking care of Chandler and also of the little kids that were in the same situation. She said that it was just maternal instinct, but it was really a way to distract her of thinking that Chandler might die.

Monica- (sitting in a chair next to Chandler's bed) I tried to comfort him, but it was in vain... he is obviously devastated

Chandler- poor little boy…

Monica- (with tears on her eyes) I told her that her mother was living in a star now… and that it must be a nice place to live…

Chandler- I wish that's true! do you really think that? Do you think that the souls of people who died live on stars?

Monica- I don't know …

Chandler- I would love to live on a star… or maybe is like Phoebe says and there is reincarnation…

Well… if I can reincarnate I will definitely came back as a cat…

Monica- please…. don't…. I hate cats

Chandler- well… you better stop hating them after I die…

Monica- (trying not to cry) Chandler stop it! You won't… you are not going to… you will be ok… you are going to live…

Chandler- (very seriously) that's what we hope… but things might turn out different… (holding her hands) my darling.. I'm just trying to accept the facts…

Monica suddenly took his hands out of Chandler's and stand up very angrily.

Monica- aren't you listening to me? I said that you will be ok… stop being so dam pessimist… they will find the cure soon enough to save us both… so… please don't you ever say that you will die again…

Chandler- (getting mad too) Don't you tell what to say or what to think! I'm sorry if it hurts you, but I'm feeling very sick and I don't think I will make it through this… I need to express what's on my mind because it might be my last chance to do so… by the way… do you what to hear something really pessimist? I wrote my will last night…. while you were sleeping.

He wrote his will? Monica couldn't believe this…. Was Chandler really that sure that he would die? Apparently, he was… and he wasn't even going to fight, he was just accepting that he was dying… that though made Monica burst into tears… she started crying her eyes out.

Monica – Why are you doing this to me? you know that I can't live without you! You are so selfish and I will never forgive you if you die!

Monica regretted saying that words as soon as they left her mouth. He knew that it wouldn't be Chandler's fault if he died. She only said that because she was very angry because she saw that Chandler was giving up. But it was not excuse for what she said.

Monica- (hugging him) I'm so sorry honey… please forgive me... I shouldn't have said that… I must be as bich as everybody thinks I am… I'm sorry

Chandler- (feeling really tired) You are so not a bich, Mon… you are a wonderful person… and I love you…

Monica- I love you too… really much… that explains my outburst when you said you will die…

Chandler- and how do you think I feel about all this? Don't you think I am mad too? I want us to live until we are 100 years old… but I know that maybe that's no possible… I'm aware that maybe I will die soon so there are plenty of things I want to tell you… but you don't let me say them my love…because you are on denial.

Monica- I'm sorry… if it means so much to you… go ahead… tell me everything you want to… I have no right to make you shat up…

Chandler- Ok, first of all… Mon… I love you so much… you are the best thing that's ever happened to me… is true what I said when I propose to you… you make me happier that I ever thought I could be. The only thing that makes my sad is that I never gave you a baby and that I dragged you here… darling… I wont be able to be in peace until I know that you will be ok… I want you to be happy so much…

Monica couldn't believe that Chandler was saying all that. It was already horrible being in this situation. But now, Chandler was saying goodbye to her. She tried hard not to cried. She laid on his bed… really close to him and hold him really tight, not wanting to let him go.

Monica- I love you Chandler… you are my life… my everything… and whatever happens to me, I will never regret coming here. I'm so glad that I'm with you.

Monica had promised to love him, and to be with him until dead do them apart, and she seriously intended to keep that promise. But she never expected dead to do them apart so soon. They still have a lot to live. Chandler couldn't die… he simply had to stay alive.

To be continued… 

So? What do you think? Please send me reviews….

I'm so thankful for the ones I've already received…. You are great! Thank you so much

Now… a little complain for the lack of reviews for my others stories: (this goes to the people who didn't send me a review): how came all the other writers gets so much more reviews than I do? I'm getting a little jealous….


	5. Monica's little miracle

So far: A very lethal virus started killing people in Africa. Then, it spread to Europe and South America. Doctors are desperately trying to find a cure but are not being successful. In spite of all the efforts for preventing the outbreak, the virus finally takes over Manhattan.

The guys had to go to the hospital to get they blood tested and see if they got the virus. Chandler was the only one in the group infected and they take him away to an isolation room. Monica desperately wants to be with him, so she finds him and kiss him. Whit that kiss Monica got infected too, now if doctors don't find the cure soon she and Chandler had only 10 days left to live. They are waiting for the cure or the end in a isolation room. But at least they are together.

Joey is really depressed because he thinks that if he died nobody would care…. Phoebe tries to comfort him… but they end up sharing a romantic kiss.

Rachel thinks she might have the virus… that scares the hell out of Ross, who promise that if Rachel survives he will do things right whit her. It turns out that Rachel only had a flue… so she and Ross finally get back together because they realize that life is to short.

In the hospital Chandler is feeling very sick so he starts saying goodbye to Monica and she gets mad and scared because she feels Chandler is giving up his fight against the virus.

**Chapter 5:**

Monica's little miracle 

The days were passing slowly at the hospital. Chandler and Monica have been there for 10 days now, and the magic cure that the world needed so much hadn't showed up yet.

Monica was laying on her bed. Her body was shaking because she was so dam cold…. She had a terrible headache and a terrible fever. She could barely move, her whole body ached terrible, but her biggest pain came when she looked at her husband… Chandler was deeply sleep because of all the drugs that the doctor had given him. Chandler was at the final stage of the decease, so doctors kept him under a lot of medication so he wouldn't suffer in his finals moments.

The TV they had in the room was on… Monica didn't want the room to be so quiet because it make her want to kill her self…. She missed talking to Chandler so much… and he had only been unconscious for a day…

Suddenly, completely out of the blue… there was a news flash that called Monica's attention.

They had interrupted the regular TV program to announce what the world had been waiting for: the cured had been founded.

Monica couldn't believe it… she started to watch the TV more carefully and she saw a reporter that was overjoyed saying that doctors had founded a cure for the virus. Some doctor from Europe had made the correct modifications to the same medicine that had saved the world from the black plague in the 14 century. The result of the modification was a medicine capable to kill the new virus.

Of course, the official statement was "no comments" because nobody dare to promise the world's salvation until it was sure…. But, off the record, the reporter said that in Europe the infected people were already receiving the medicine and it seemed to be working… so doctors will start to give the new medicine to the infected people in USA as soon as possible. "In just a few hours all the infected people in the United States will have received the medicine" were the reporter's exact words.

That made Monica very happy…. This was the miracle she had been waiting for… She and Chandler would be ok. She had to wake him up and tell him.

Monica- Chandler! They found the cure! We are going to be fine!

Chandler was so sleep that he couldn't hear her from the bed. So Monica used all her energy to get up and walk towards him. Then she started to shake him a little bit.

Monica- (shaking him) Chandler wake up! You must hear this! They founded the cure!

Chandler moved and groaned a little, but he was still very sleep so Monica shacked him harder.

Monica- Chandler wake up! Wake up! They founded the cure…

Chandler opened his eyes a little.

Chandler- What?

Monica- They find the cure… honey… we are going to live…

Chandler- (very weakly) really?

Monica- (hugging him very relieved) yes! We are going to live! We are going to live!

Chandler shacked his head.

Chandler- YOU are…

Saying that he closed his eyes and Monica shacked his body harder than ever and started to cry.

Monica- Chandler! wake up.. You can't do this! Not now! Please…

Since she had no response, she hugged Chandler's motionless body as she burst into tears.

Monica- don't leave me… 

Six months later….

Monica walked nervously around the church, checking that everything was perfect for the double wedding that was about to take place there… but she didn't like what she was seen… it was obvious that she hadn't been involved in this wedding at all… so nothing was the way she liked… but it didn't matter because she knew that this wedding would bring joy to the people she loved.

She was checking the flowers that decorated the place, while she was wearing a maid of honor's dress that didn't covered her big pregnant belly, she saw the reverend and the priest arguing whit the rabbi…

Rabbi- he was only a man!

Reverend- he was a God!

Rabbi- no… he was a man…

Priest- he was a God! The king of kings

Monica- (getting up set) hey! This isn't the right moment for a religious debate… please… behave

Discuss religion some other time…

Rabbi- (confused) who is discussing religion?

Reverend- we are just talking about Elvis…

Very surprise for that response, Monica leaved them alone. She decided to check on the brides, who were finishing getting ready in a room that the church people had lent them.

She entered in the room, and there they were…. Phoebe and Rachel… on their white wedding dresses… they were, nervously… putting some make up on their faces and talking…

Rachel- I can't believe you are marring Joey! I though you two had a lot of fear to commitment…

Phoebe- honey... we could survive the end of the world… after that it would be stupid to be afraid of commitment…

Rachel- I guess so…

Phoebe- I can't believe that you and Ross finally decided to get marry… and it only took the apocalypse

Rachel- I know! Who would have guess? We are so in love with each other… but we only said it when we thought it was our last chance…

Phoebe- Is funny how things turned out all right for the four of us…

Monica finally spoke.

Monica- and is funny how this wedding is turning out bad!

Phoebe- What?

Monica- girls… you forgot to designate the seats for the guest… How is everybody going to know where to sit? And the flowers that decorate the church are yellow instead of white… and where the hell is Emma? And did you know that there will be chicken for dinner instead of the Italian feast that you wanted? Because I have just found out about that…

Monica was starting to hyperventilate… which was surely bad for a pregnant lady… so Phoebe tried to calm her down….

Phoebe- Monica... calm down… relax... first of all... we want our gests to sit whatever they want.. that is why we didn't designated the sits… and we had a problem whit the Italian feast.. we couldn't afford it… but is ok to have chicken for dinner… the food is not important…

Rachel- and the flowers are horrible… that was a mistake… but nothing of this matter to us if Ross says my name

Phoebe- and if Joey doesn't run away…

Monica- What about Emma?

Rachel- she is whit you mother... she will bring her in a few minutes…

Monica- (calming down) you know what? you are so right… when I look back at my wedding day I remembered that I wanted everything to be perfect… I was obsess about it… however Chandler panicked and almost ran away, Joey showed up horrible dressed and he gave that stupid speech to impress that director… plus Chandler couldn't dance because of his shoes…

Rachel- plus the issue of my pregnancy…

Monica- that's right! You are the only one capable to turn my special day into yours…

Rachel- sorry about that…

Monica- it doesn't matter… none of those thing mattered… the point is that my wedding day sucked… but by the end of the day I was married to the love of my life… (her eyes filled with tears) I married my soul mate… and that made my wedding the happiest day of my life… because if you marry the right guy the wedding is already perfect…

Rachel- (whit tears in her eyes) oh Mon…

Monica- (trying hard not to cry) I promised my self that I wouldn't do this! I don't want to cry now..

Phoebe- (hugging her) is ok, honey, we understand… we wish he were here too…

Monica- I miss him so much….

Rachel- we know… is ok to cry…

Monica- (drying her tears) no! Not today! You are getting married! This is a happy occasion! I can't cry… and I wont… this wedding is going to be great…but… there is something I don't understand..

Phoebe- What is it?

Monica- why the hell do you have in the church a rabbi, a priest and a Methodist reverend! The only thing missing is the joke…

Rachel- because Ross wanted a Rabbi to marry us because Christians weddings brought him bad luck in the past…

Phoebe- the priest is here because Joey is a catholic

Monica- What about the reverend?

Rachel- he is here because I became a Methodist

Monica- when?

Rachel- after I survived the apocalypse I felt that I should thank God by joining a Church… so I became a Methodist…

Monica- WOW! I had not idea… I missed a lot in the last six months… is like I was in an island… I didn't even try to organize this wedding…

Phoebe- you had your reasons to be distant…

Actually, after Chandler died, Monica didn't get up of bed for weeks… and she almost kills her self but luckily, she found out that she was pregnant and a part of Chandler lived inside of her… that news was enough to make her want to live. However, Monica was still very depress and she barely saw her friends. She only saw them when they visited her and force her to talk to them.

Monica- well... but I'm here now… and you are five minutes late for your own wedding… so…. Came on! Hurry up! We got a Jews-Catholic-Methodist wedding to attend…

Rachel- (hugging her) is good to have you back mum…

Monica- how did you call me?

Rachel- Mon… I called you Mon.

Monica smiled… Chandler's jokes will always live.

Then Monica made his entrance as the maid of honor of the wedding.

It was a beautiful ceremony and they all had a great time at the reception. Two of Joey's sisters cached the bucket: Tina and Gina… but Tina said that she wasn't going to get marry because she was pregnant and she was going to be a single mother. That news made Joey the only groom that almost dies of a heart attack on his own wedding. But Phoebe calmed him down and, by the end of the day everybody was happy. Which proved Monica right: If you marry the right guy the wedding is already perfect.

When the reception was over, Monica came back to her apartment. She got into his bedroom and laid exhausted on her bed. A few minutes later she saw someone laying next to her, and looking at her whit a huge smile on his face… is was Chandler. She startled.

Monica- Oh my God! Chandler!

Chandler- hey… you look like you are seeing a ghost… (Monica gave him a killer look) hey! Don't blame me for the horrible joke… this is your hallucination…

Monica- oh my God!

She immediately hugged him and kissed him…. It felt so real.

Monica- Am I loosing my mind? How came you are here? (touching his arm to confirm that he was really there)

Chandler- You tell me! I have not idea what you brought me back… but I can definitely tell you that you are not crazy

Monica- I guess I wanted you to see that you did gave a child after all… is a boy… he will be born next month...

Chandler- I know honey… I can see everything…

Monica- (whit tears on her eyes) I wanted to tank you for this miracle… (touching her belly) not only because you are the father and gave this baby to me… but because I'm sure that you did something from heaven to make this possible.

Chandler- how do you know that?

Monica- because doctors can't explain how the baby survived the virus… they said that any normal woman would had have a miscarriage… but this baby survived… and I am sure you had something to do with it…

Chandler- This baby is a real miracle… a little angel…

Monica- yes, he is. He hasn't even been born yet and he has already save my life… Chandler.. after you were gone a lot of people said a lot to stupid things to cheer me up… but NOBODY gave me a reason to keep on living. Then I found out I was pregnant… and I know that whatever happens to me, for the rest of my life I'm going to be somebody's mother… (smiling) that makes things a lot better.

Chandler- I'm so glad to hear that… now I know that you will be ok…

Saying that Chandler left.

Monica murmured on her sleep: " please… come back"… as she watched on her sleep how Chandler left once again. Then she waked up, she had fallen sleep without even taking of her dress. Thinking about her dream and her beloved Chandler, she changed her clothes and putted on a pajama. Then she went back to bed… she touched her belly… the baby was moving a lot more than usual… she looked at her wedding ring and wondered if it had really been just a dream.

Did she just dream it or did Chandler really come back one more time just to make sure that she was ok?… people might call her crazy, but she really believed in the second option.

She believed that Chandler came back one more time just to make sure that she was going to be ok, just to say goodbye and to tell her that he knew about the baby. In other words… Chandler came back one more time just to Monica could find some peace of mind.

That night, Monica feel sleep thinking on that last chat she shared whit Chandler. It seemed a dream… but it had to be real…. Monica knew in her heart that it was real, because she sleep very well for the first time since Chandler's death.

THE END

I know…. You really hate me… don't you?…. Before all of you start coming to my house to kill me and make me suffer… let me tell you two things: first, I live in Argentina, so is going to be difficult for you to came here… second… this is only an story…. Remember that in "Friends" Chandler and Monica actually live happily ever after… and that is all that matters..

Ok…. So…. kidding aside I will continue with my usual: "Please… please… send me a review"…

Please! I love reviews so much….

and tank you very much to those who did send me one….

Lara Cox


End file.
